


DiefenBear Kisses

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Digital painting of Dief and Bear kissing





	




End file.
